Quayside loading area
The Quayside loading area is a cargo port and train station in Just Cause (1). Description The loading area is made up of a train station and a cargo port on the coast of a river. The facility is used only once, during the mission River of Blood. At all other times, the place only has a few civilians walking around and for some reason there's a light in the crane's windows at night. Perhaps there's a torch there that never burns out? Both banks of the river are very steep hills with some cliffs. Just like the rest of San Esperito, this area is also covered with jungle. So far this is the only location that starts with "Q". Train tracks The train tracks are running north-east to south-west and both ends are inaccessible tunnels. There are no doors at the tunnels, but the game is made so that Rico can never enter. Maybe he's afraid of the dark? Possible. Shack village There's nine shacks between the train tracks and the river. There are large truck wheels and cardboard boxes scattered around the shacks and a few civilians walking around, outside the mission. Docks There's a metal dock and two large barges. The larger of the barges has a crane on it. There is a light in the crane's windows at night. The dock and train station both have multiple shipping containers scattered around. The age of the crane is unknown, but it must be decades. A part of the railroad bridge has collapsed onto the barges and the soil around the collapsed bridge components looks too usual (and partly covered by grass) for that to have happened recently. Bridge Possibly the most distinguishing feature of the facility is the large railroad bridge that crosses the river. The bridge is made of large stone blocks and has collapsed in the middle. Both ends of this railroad are also inaccessible tunnels. The bridge has partly fallen onto the barges, so it can't be less than 60 years old. Location This facility is on the coasts of a river. Most of the facility is on the eastern coast. This is a unique river because several kilometers of it contain random steel and wooden obstacles. There are also multiple small huts and people in the jungle along the coasts. The river is also known for its many small islands. Mission "River of Blood" Main article: River of Blood. During the mission, Rico has to drive the provided Bald Eagle Persuader to this location (approaching from the north) and destroy the cargo on a train. There will be about 20 Montano Cartel gangsters and 2 Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 patrol ships, with Black Hand as crews. The ships are stationary and at the docks. They're both black and have Black Hand symbols. One of the Montano gangsters will be armed with a Mako Ocra rocket-launcher. There will also be two Jaeger 5FJ 7 boats at the river side. After killing the gangsters, you can take all the time you need to examine the train. However, don't destroy any of the fuel tanks, as the train will start moving once you have destroyed one of them. Before that, it is completely stationary. Gallery Quayside 1.png|Notice the large bridge in the distance. Quayside 2.png| Train at Quayside.png|The train. Mako Ocra.png|Rico posing with a Mako Ocra rocket-launcher. Quayside loading area (1).jpg| Quayside loading area (2).jpg|Crane on a barge. Quayside loading area (3).jpg| Category:Content Category:Just Cause Locations